leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Commander Marko
Well, Marko, I have a job for ya Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 14:24, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Well then, I want you to talk about , from Yordle Rin's notes given by , and could he possibly interfere with the Freljord War, or is he related to 's declaration of a new power. You're supposed to write the article by tonight, if you can. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 05:22, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I received your article. It's kinda... a repeat of the article I have to write it in an emergency... but it's fine Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 14:46, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello Marko, Lately I have been busy with crating a few champion concepts. I have lots of ideas, but I'm really bad in all the specific stats and stuff. So I want to ask you if you would like to help me with my champion concepts. My best creation so far is Girfron, The Living Plague. I wrote it down in a Word-document which you can find here. I have also drawn a sketch which I will put up later this day. I would really appreciate it if you would help me but if you're to busy it doesn't matter. Greets Tridan_V2, Tridan V2 (talk) 07:42, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks alot Marko! I like the way you edited it a little bit. Furthermore I want to thank you for your help. I have a few other ideas which I'm going to upload myself. Thank you again, Tridan Hello Marko. I am not in the EU servers unforunately but I am interested in the question you were going to ask regarding Aatrox and this Mark Thunderbolt character. I'm all ears whatcha got for me? Odaswifteye (talk) 02:43, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Ahh I see. That's pretty cool that you can do that with Aatrox. I sure could use your skills for a friend I'm trying to teach to play the man as comptentaly. He's very bad at farming and getting kills and wastes money on poitions and sight wards. It's very uphill to say the least. Files You should organize your talk page. Also, please categorize your uploaded files appropriately (Category:Personal files) or else they may be deleted. 03:15, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Tournament Help Hey there Marko, I sent this message to DocTanner, but I wanted to be sure you get this too. I just wanted send you a quick message about helping out w/ the Wikia NA Tournament you're trying to set up. Since I work here at Wikia, I can help get you resources to promote the Tournament if possible. Depending on timing, we can do anything from live streaming the event, to promoting it on Wikia's Game hub and across other communities. Depending on here much of a tournament you want to make it into, we can also help set you up w/ prizes for the winning team, even if it's just some Riot Points for the winners. We also have access to a design team, so if you need some custom images to promote the tournament, we can do that too. Just let me know how I can help by leaving a message on my talk page (or emailing me at jorge@wikia-inc.com). Feel free to use us as a resource, that's what we're here for. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:00, October 8, 2013 (UTC)